


Cat Dick Keith

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :'), I can't believe I traded eternal salvation for Keith with a barbed dick, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, No plot just cat dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My dick has like… Spikes on it?” He said finally. Lance started laughing. “Like a cat?” He didn’t think Keith could get redder. “Well… Yeah…”





	

A few years ago if you would’ve told Lance he was going to be living on a giant castle/space ship, defending the universe and having the hottest yet most painful sex with a guy a claimed to hate he probably would have called you insane. But lying next to Keith replaying it in his mind all he could think was “Yeah. That happened.”

 

He couldn’t tell exactly when “rivalry” had become sexual tension but everything started falling into place a few months ago. First they were arguing about, something stupid probably (he couldn’t remember), and next they were making out on the training deck. And then they were dating? They would hold hands all the time and cuddle all the time and kiss all the time and just spend all their free time together. Nobody seemed to question it. 

 

He was laying on top of Keith and they were slowly and lazily making out when he got the idea. He smirked against Keith’s lips and wriggled his hips. Keith drew a sharp breath and his eyes snapped open. “You… Do not… Want to go there.” He warned. Lance wiggled his eyebrows at him and did it again. “And what if I do…?” He purred, sitting up so he could grind against Keith better. He groaned. “No, Lance, trust me. You don’t.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Why, you got a weird alien dick or something?” Keith’s face reddened. “Oh my god you have a weird alien dick.” Lance stared at him wide-eyed. “Well… Sort of…” He 

mumbled. Lance gave him a confused look again, this time more curious than flirty. 

 

“My dick has like… Spikes on it?” He said finally. Lance started laughing. “Like a cat?” He didn’t think Keith could get redder. “Well… Yeah…” Lance snorted. “I won’t believe it til I see it.” Keith narrowed his eyes and flipped Lance so he was beneath him. “Be careful what you wish for, mi amor” He whispered in his ear. Lance’s face turned a lovely shade of red. 

 

He smirked. Now it was a battle of wills he knew there was no way Keith would back down. He palmed Keith through his jeans, earning himself a growl. “Come on, show me~” He whined playfully. Keith dropped his head into the nook of Lance’s neck and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. But Lance wouldn’t stop. There was no way he was backing down now. 

 

“Fine.” He growled low in his ear, making him shudder. He hooked his hands under Lance’s shirt, and after stopping for a moment to run his hands across his skin, he pulled it over his head. “Goddamnit Lance. You’re so beautiful. God you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He groaned, grinding their hips together. Lance moaned. 

 

“Fuck, Keith-” Lance panted, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck and pulling him close. Keith started kissing and biting his neck in response. “Come on~ No more teasing baby please~” He groaned impatiently. Keith smiled against his neck. “God, listen to you, you horny slut. You want it so badly don’t you~”

 

“YES! YES! YES! GOD PLEASE KEITH! PLEASE!” He was begging but he could care less anymore. Keith pulled away and undid Lance’s pants. He toyed with his hard cock, and evil smirk on his face. “What was that? You want me to suck you off?” Lance whined. “Nu uh, I need to hear you say it~” 

 

Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s neck. “Keith.  _ Please _ . Please suck my dick. Please Keith I- FUCK.” He was practically screaming as Keith gently teased the head with his tongue. He met Lance’s eyes and slipped his entire length into his mouth. Lance whined and tangled his hand in Keith’s hair. “Oh jesus fUCK.” Keith bobbed his head a couple of times, then pulled away with a little pop. 

 

Lance whimpered in protest, then gasped when gently dragged a finger across his hole. “You want me to prep you now?” Lance nodded, then said “Yes please~” out loud. Conveniently, Keith had a bottle of lube in his dresser. He pulled off his shirt and grabbed it. He leaned forward for a brief kiss on the lips while he slicked his fingers. “You ever done this before?” Lance nodded and he snickered. “Dirty boy. How many?” 

 

“Two, maybe three, why?” Lance had a slightly concerned look on his face. “Ok good.” Was his only answer. “Ok, I need you to just relax, can you do that for me? Relax~” Keith whispered it gently into his ear as he pushed his first finger in. Lance’s arms were back around Keith’s neck and he was clenching his teeth  _ hard _ trying not to make a sound. “You’re doing so good~” Keith praised as he slowly added the second finger. 

 

“Keith~ Come on you’re taking too long~” Lance grumbled while Keith scissored his fingers. “Trust me you want to be ready for this.” Lance groaned “Come on dude you keep saying that I’m starting to get scared.” Keith snorted. “You should have been from the beginning.” He nibbled on his ear. Anything Lance might of said in reply was drown out as Keith’s fingers hit the spot. 

 

Keith added a third finger. “You’re doing so good Lance. I didn’t know you could be so dirty, I’m so proud of you~” Keith cooed in his ear. “Mmm you gonna me a reward Keith, for being so good for you~” Lance ran a teasing finger down his spine. “Oh, I  _ suppose _ you’re ready” Keith replied, pulling his fingers out. “Time for the big reveal?” Lance asked. “Oh yeah, time for the big reveal.” Keith told him, finally pulling off his pants. 

 

“Holy shit.” Lance whispered, reaching out a hand to touch it. It was about average size, but it was covered in spines about half an inch long. He ran his fingers down them, then looked up at Keith with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “You weren’t kidding about the spikes.” Lance said to him. “Oh shut up, are you ready or not?” Keith growled. “Oh hell yeah, hurry up and get your weird alien cock inside me~”

 

Keith snorted but complied. Slowly he pushed himself in. “Oh, OH,  **OH!** ” Lance was screaming in pain and pleasure. The look on Lance’s face was perfect. His mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed with lust and a deep red blush spread across his face. “Oh. Fuck.” He gasped breathlessly. Then Keith started moving and all Lance could do was squeak, occasionally screaming a curse or two. 

 

“OH FUCK YES! KEITH! FUCK KEITH!” Lance dug his nails in Keith's back, causing him to growl. “Oh fuck  _ Lance _ !” Keith groaned into his neck. “FUCK KEITH I’M SO CLOSE I’M-” His screaming turned into an occasional breathless squeak as he came. Keith bit into Lance’s shoulder and came shortly after him.

  
“Oh my poor sweet tender asshole” Lance groaned. Keith just snorted. “You asked for it.” He flopped back on the bed. Lance gave him a devilish grin. “Yeah I did~” He curled up against Keith’s chest. “Let's do this again sometime~” Lance mumbled sleepily. Keith just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank/blame Denny and Stella for this. Oh and Neko for giving me the idea.


End file.
